


Underneath the Mistletoe

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Peer Pressure, kissing with tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: They hate each other, but they were caught beneath the mistletoe and now their friends won't let them leave until they kiss.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Travis Riddle
Kudos: 11





	Underneath the Mistletoe

This wasn't meant to happen. All I had wanted was to enjoy a shorter school day than usual, get free candy from the teachers, and leave the school to a world full of snow and wonder. What I didn't expect was to be caught under the mistletoe with the one guy I hate more than anyone else in this school.

You know, I'm not usually quick to judge people, but this guy - man, he got on my nerves. I couldn't really tell why, I mean, he wasn't particularly rude or full of himself, he wasn't a jock, he wasn't a bully - there really wasn't anything to hate him for. Maybe it was the fact that he was frustratingly oblivious to how many girls wanted to date him, or how his hair was always so perfect, even when it was obvious that he had done nothing to style it.

It doesn't matter what it was that I didn't like about him, all that matters is that he had picked up on my distaste for him early on, and had no trouble reciprocating it. We generally just tried to avoid each other, rather than clash and fight, but somehow we ended up in the same corridor, both hurrying to leave the school, when he just ran into me from behind, and our friends closed a circle around us, quickly pointing out that we were under the mistletoe.

And now, they won't let us leave until we kiss.

"Come on, Zakk, is this really necessary?" I asked my best friend, who was standing right behind me, his arms crossed, blocking the path between me and the exit.

He only laughed and smiled in reply, obviously having no intention of backing down.

"Yeah, guys, just let us go." God, even his voice pissed me off, all smooth, lower pitch than you'd expect, but just this once, I had to agree with him.

"Not until you kiss," Jawn said from beside us.

I groaned. There was no way to get out of this. I definitely didn't have the strength to overpower them all and make a run for it, and I'm pretty sure that even though this guy is taller than me, he still wouldn't be much help.

"I guess we have no choice, then." It seems he has reached the same conclusion as me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, stepping closer to him.

"Don't get too carried away," I muttered at him, glancing quickly at his lips as he parted them to let his tongue out to wet them. I found myself subconsciously doing the same.

"Same goes for you, Jellybean," He replied, his voice easy, as if none of this is bothering him, but I managed to pick up on that little quiver in his voice that showed that really, it was.

I don't know how he came up with that nickname for me, but I definitely wasn't happy about it. He had used it a few times before, and it always pissed me off. Besides, he's the one whose hair looks like it tastes like sweet and sour lime.

I snarled at him, bur reached forward nonetheless, holding the back of his head and pulling him down towards me, standing up on the tips of my toes to reach high enough to kiss him. It was just a peck, barely lasting half a second, before we both pulled away quickly, and all I could do was hope that that's enough for our friends. I caught him wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his pink hoodie from the corner of my eye. His lips were soft and cold from the chilly December air, but that's all I could get from that short peck. Not that I wanted more. Of course.

"Was that good enough for you guys?" I asked.

Jawn looked as if he was satisfied, but then Geoff spoke up.

"No way, dude," He said. "At least three seconds, and add some tongue, will ya'? A real kiss."

I groaned again. This was absolute torture. The green haired goblin didn't look very happy either.

This time he leaned down on his own, cupping my face with his hands. His palms were warm, but his fingertips were freezing, but I didn't mind. It'll be over soon anyway. Then, he leaned in properly, but didn't instantly go for it, instead he started with softly placing his lips on mine, moving slowly. His lips were warm this time, and now that it was a longer kiss, I could truly feel just how soft his lips were. The kiss was slow and gentle, but I knew they wouldn't let us go with just this, so as nice as it was, I pushed against him, curling my fingers in his soft hair, and deepened the kiss. His hands moved from my face to my neck and down my back, pulling me closer against him, their warmth bleeding through my sweater. I tried to introduce tongue at that moment. This was nice and all, but I just wanted to get this over with and go home. Really. I did.

I opened my mouth just enough to let my tongue out, licking hesitantly across his bottom lip. This might come as a shock, but I've never kissed anyone with tongue before. Still, I think I did quite well for my first time. He didn't hesitate to part his lips and let my tongue in, though he quickly asserted his dominance over the kiss, rubbing his tongue along mine, curling them together in a way that made shivers crawl down my spine and a soft whimper get caught in my throat.

Then, he pulled away. For a split second I tried to go after him, connect our lips again, but then I remembered where we were, and took a step back. I shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as I did. I hated the guy, for fucks sake! But damn, if he wasn't a good kisser.

"Was that good enough?" I heard him say through the haze of my thoughts, his voice slightly rough. The people around us all nodded, and he pushed past me, sending another bout of shivers through me, and walked to the door, leaving the school as I stared after him.

"Wow," I heard Zakk say. "Damn. That was really hot."

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "What the hell was that for? You know we hate each other, why did you make us do that?"

"I just said," Zakk laughed. "That was really hot. Also, everybody knows that you only hate each other because you wanna fuck. Now run after him and give him your number or something."

"No," I grunted, smoothing down my sweater uncomfortably. There's no way in hell. I picked up my bag and walked home, leaving the giggling bunch of teenage boys behind, hoping the rest of the day would be better.

Though, how could you possibly top the best kiss of my life?

The answer came, late at night, when I was getting ready for bed - a single text message from an unknown number.

_Hey, Travis. We should do that again sometime._

At the end of the text was a little emoji of mistletoe. I smiled and replied with a short, _Yes, definitely_ , then saved the contact.

_Awsten <3_


End file.
